Useless Emotions
by loveless996
Summary: 'Their relationship has always been a curious one, based on nothing but sex and desire. And yet when did this become not enough? When has these so called useless emotions become important? '  Rated M yaoi  6918 but mostly D18
1. Chapter 1

**Author's NOTE**

**BOOO... **new story here... ahahah

_'Their relationship has always been a curious one, based on nothing but sex and desire. And yet when did this become not enough? When has these so called useless emotions become important? '_

6918 and probably D18

yaoi~ you've been warned

* * *

><p>"Pineapple" an all too familiar voice called.<p>

Immediately the bluenette snapped his head around to meet the figure with his bicolor eyes. There was only five people in the entire world that know where his secret hideout was, three were in the place, one was love struck dumbass blonde and the last one was also the last person he expected to look at him let alone come here. Mukuro tried his best to shake away his sense of uneasiness and shock, but to his so called guest, even in the dim lighting, he was able to tell everything that pineapple was thinking.

Despite his disbelief, Mukuro knew that his guest had a purpose for coming here. And what it matters was that he was here, and now he just had to deal with the little raven. "Kyo- chan~" he replied cheerfully.

"Fuck off" the skylark took a few long strides to come into striking distance of the illusionist.

"Don't be like that kyo chan" flashing him a large grin.

"Told you not to call me that" the brunette spat, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kyouya~" he said huskily, unconsciously taking steps towards him.

"Don't try _anything_" the head perfect felt his tightening around the cold metal of his tonfas to almost a painful degree.

"Then why did you come here?" taking two more steps forward, the illusionist succeeded in breaking the otherwise impenetrable bubble of the raven.

At this point, the two males were in close proximity of one another. Silence filled the room as unbelievable amount of tension manifested itself. It was a dense, uncomfortable atmosphere filled by nothing but eerie silence. The shallow breathing of both males echoed throughout the abandoned warehouse that housed the illusionist. "I know exactly why you came here" the illusionist found him breaking the awkward, yet taking another step toward the dangerous figure.

Taken back by his actions, Kyouya immediately took an instinctive step backward. "Shit" he cursed as his back came in contact with a solid wall.

"Dearest little raven" the other males whispered, his breaths splashing on to the ear of the perfect. He could practically hear the raven's heartbeat. _So he hasn't changed much. _Chuckling slightly to himself, it pleased the illusionist that it was still him and only him that had such an effect on the so called untamable skylark. "Did you miss me?" he teased, lips brushing past the male's ear. Tentatively, the perfect relaxed; although the change was subtle it did not pass the attentiveness of the other male. Grinning to himself, the bluenette realized the odd character of his Kyouya. "Ne~" he whispered once again, before taking an experimental lick upon his ear. After hearing a short gasp of surprise, the illusionist continued his actions. "Kyo- chan, I know exactly why you came" he whispered huskily. Tilting his head downward, he moved his lips away from the ear of the perfect only to latch onto his neck and bit down slightly on the sensitive, unmarred skin of the perfect. With a sharp gasp fueling his actions he continued to remark what had once been his. Trailing a series of kisses, the bluenette's lips found themselves mere centimeters away from those that belonged to the perfect. "You want this don't you?" he chuckled. "Because I am the _only _one that can make you feel like this" he concluded his point. Putting aside his morals and other feelings, he pressed his knee between the Kyouya's legs for emphasis.

"Shut up" the prefect immediately retorted.

"Oh stop denying it will you?" Mukuro said harshly. Pressing his knee against a particular spot, earning a low groan in response, "You shouldn't deny your body of what it wants" he teased.

Kyouya truly despised the playful nature of the pineapple, but what he couldn't deny was the fact that illusionist was able to make him do otherwise unspeakable things. He hated it, and yet there was nothing that he could do about it. Somehow, every time Kyouya managed to convince himself that the pineapple when taken in homeopathic doses would actually function to help him.

But everything never seems to go according to plan and things always, _always _ get out of hand.

Before the skylark could even respond, Mukuro immediately pressed his hovering lips against his. Taking in wholeheartedly the scent that so uniquely belonged to the raven, the kiss was agonizingly slow, desperate attempts in trying to coax the raven into kissing back. The illusionist immediately grinned wildly as he felt just the slightest change in the attitude of the raven, sucking lightly on the male's bottom lip, he silently sought entrance. The bluenette was met with little resistance as he pried the raven's lips apart. He grabbed a fist full of ebony hair before pulling downward, giving him better access. He could feel a groan escaping Kyouya's lips just as his tongue came in contact with the younger's. Smirking silently to himself, Mukuro once again brushed his muscle against the raven's in an agonizingly slow motion. Pressing his body against the his, Mukuro felt Kyouya trembling against him. "Don't deny it" he whispered huskily. "This is what you wanted, right?" he murmured into Kyouya's ear before grinding his hips against his for emphasis.

Moving his hand from the raven locks, he guided a leg up and around his waist. The raven gasped at the sudden contact, bucking his hips unintentionally to seek more of the delicious friction. Immediately, Kyouya mentally cursed himself for being so damn sensitive. "Fuck…." he began to retort.

"Is that a request?" smirking wildly, Mukuro promptly placed his hand on the raven's waist, effortlessly picking the smaller boy up. Instinctively, the raven wrapped his legs around the illusionist, finally succumbing to the male's administrations. "It's about time" Mukuro said to himself.

"Shut up"

"Oh dear~, still have a bit of fight in you" chuckling slightly to himself, the bluenette walked over to a conveniently placed couch. "We'll just have to change that down". With a loud thump, he dropped Kyouya on to the soft seat. Mukuro climbed over the raven, eyes narrowed in determination. "I guess we'll just have to fix that, little raven" he whispered, eyes softening just for a second as he took in the entity of the visage that belonged to the perfect. _Perfect _couldn't begin to describe the raven. Sighing slightly, the illusion knew that as much as he wanted it to seem so, he didn't have full control of the situation. Kyouya was his, no doubt about it, but at the same time he was just as equally as Kyouya's.

"Hurry up" it was a soft command, but the urgency of the request rang like loud bells within the illusionist's mind.

"Inpatient are we" Mukuro managed to retort one last time. "But you're wish is still my command" he said huskily, eyes immediately clouding over with lust. He vigorously attacked Kyouya's lips, nibbling slightly at his bottom lips, he once again sought entrance. Unlike the first time, his request was fully granted. Taking the opportunity the illusionist explored every single inch of the raven's wet cavern. Memorizing its every detail, Mukuro groaned as he felt the raven's hands entangling them within his blue locks, pulling him even closer to the body he craved. Their muscles clashed as neither were willing to lose the battle; finally the two pulled apart from the lack of oxygen, a strand of saliva connected the two males for the briefest second. Their eyes connected, obvious lust clouding over their judgments. Pressing his forehead as the raven's, the short display of affection ended and their breaths intermingled.

Mukuro widened his eyes as he felt himself being pulled toward the younger. Pulling the illusionist closer to him, Kyouya once again closed the distance between their lips. Groaning the second he felt Mukuro's hand moving its way across his abdomen. His hands found their way to his nipples a mere second later. Giving a slight pinch to one, the illusionist was delighted to hear a sharp gasp of pleasure escape the otherwise stoic raven.

Encouraged by the younger's responses, Mukuro attacked Kyouya's neck with a new fervor. Sucking, nibbling at the skin, the illusionist made sure that a mark would remain. Simultaneously, Mukuro managed to unbutton the white dress shirt that was the perfect's prized uniform. Smirking to himself, the bluenette took a long lasting look at the alabaster, unmarred skin that belonged to _his_ Kyouya. Licking his lips in temptation, he began to leave a trail of kissed down the younger's kiss. Pausing to pay attention to his nipple, first drawing an erotic circle with his tongue, then biting down slightly, all of which earned him a gasp of pleasure, he placed a kiss on the abused skin before moving on. Once again, the illusionist paused at the raven's navel. Wanting to drag out the experience as long as he possibly could, it wasn't often that Kyouya would ever come to him. And surely, he wouldn't want to let that go.

Mukuro placed another kiss upon the skin directly above the band of the younger's pants. He opened one eye to see the expression upon the other's face. Which just happened to be contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure, silently, Mukuro congratulated himself for taming the head perfect. His thumbs twiddled with band of the perfect's pants. In one agonizingly slow, teasing motion, he unbuttoned the raven's trousers and in one equally slowly motion, removed them and discarded them on the concrete floor of the warehouse. Instead of proceeding immediately, the illusionist simply placed his hand over the bulge within the perfect's black boxers. "Ah!" the perfect gasped upon contact.

"Shhh" Mukuro whispered before placing a quick kiss over the thin fabric. Teasingly, he fiddled with the waist band of the fabric, never dipping in farther enough to touch the other's throbbing member.

"Please" Kyouya whimpered slightly, bucking his hips in an attempt to receive some sort of friction. Immediately, the illusionist looked up, astonished by the out of character behavior. He could hear the panting of the younger, once again, a grinned formed upon his visage. Mukuro nodded his head in a silent response, before releasing the younger's member from the confinements of the cloth. Taking the entity of the boy in a single attempt, "ngh…" the raven immediately moaned, hand tightening around the blue locks in an almost painful grasp. The tongue of the illusionist skillfully wrapped itself around the younger's member, running repeatedly over a large, throbbing vein. The shallow breaths of the boy soon turned into heavy pants, as Mukuro continued to bob his head. Releasing the raven's member with a slight pop, he raised his bicolor eyes, only to meet a disappointed gaze of obsidian irises.

"Patience, little raven" he said, smirking for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, ignoring the now rather painful bulge in his own jeans. Suddenly, Kyouya raised his own body, placing hands upon the illusionist chest; he gave a rather harsh push. Another thud echoed throughout the room as Mukuro's back made contact with the coach. "wha-?" he managed to say before a pair of lips attacked his own with bruising force. "Kyo-" he gasped as he felt a pair of hands undoing the belt that looped around his hips.

"Shut up" the raven managed to choke out between gasps of air. Stripping the illusionist of his jeans, Kyouya proceeded to straddle the elder, carefully positioning his hips above the other's member, avoiding any type of contact and friction. A loud grunt left Mukuro's mouth, as the younger purposely shifted, ever so lightly grazing the throbbing organ.

"Fuck… Kyouya" the illusionist groaned, locking eyes with the raven, who simply stared back at him with lust clouded eyes. "Kyouya?" he questioned as younger fiddled with the waistband of his boxers, before stripped the man of those as well. Raising his hips, black irises locked on to crimson and cerulean ones as the perfect slowly lowered himself on to the shaft of the illusionist. Groaning in response to the heat surrounding his member, Mukuro managed to keep his eyes open, watching the visage of the raven contouring into an expression of obvious displeasure and pain.

"Fuck…" Kyouya whispered as he completely sat atop the illusionist's member, trying to adjust to the abrupt intrusion, the perfect convinced himself that this pain was in fact a pro, an advantage to keep him in reality.

"Kyouya" Mukuro said huskily as he felt the other relax just a bit. Taking the opportunity, the bluenette promptly propped himself up on his elbows, and then proceed to flip their positions.

"Ah!" a gasp of surprise escaped the perfect's throat as the sudden movement forced the illusionist further inside of his body. "Ngh" he whimpered slightly, before strapping his legs around the other's waist, pulling the bluenette even deeper inside of him. It was silent command for Mukuro, after all his little raven was extremely inpatient. Kyouya hardly ever initiated anything, for the boy to come to him and even demanding sex. Something was wrong; it didn't take a fucking rocket scientist to figure that out.

"Ne~" the illusionist whispered against the boy's ear while rocking back and forth inside of him. "What happened?" he questioned.

"Ngh..gh.. nothing" the male choked out, whimpering slightly.

"Stubborn aren't we?" he teased, before pulling his dick almost completely out then slammed back into the boy's body, groaning as he felt the raven tighten around his member, reluctantly, the pulled out of the heat, only to trust into the younger.

"Fuck!" the boy screamed as he felt his prostate being hit.

"Kyouya~" he whispered before pulling the boy into his lap and repeatedly thrusted into him, abusing the boy's prostate with each and every thrust inward.

"Harder…" he managed to whimper as the heat in his stomach accumulated to an unbearable degree. Mukuro followed the boy's command as he felt himself closing in. With a new found fervor, he plunged inside the boy, repeatedly trying to reach deeper into that cave of hotness. The sound of skin on skin contact, along with loud grunts and the occasional curse echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Mine" Mukuro breathed as he held the helpless boy with in his arms, drawing erotic circles on the boy's back. He silently enjoyed the feeling of the clinginess the untamable perfect. With his head hanging over his shoulder, the illusionist couldn't help but feel just a slight bit accomplished. He continued to thrust in and out of the boy, each attempt more desperate than the last. Sighing slightly to himself, he gently grabbed the erect member of the raven, and began to pump it gently, all the while keeping his eyes on the flushed face of the younger raven. He could hear the silent pleas for release from the shallow pants of Kyouya. Grinning slightly, he latched his lips onto the expose white flesh of his collar bone. Nibbling and sucking harshly, Mukuro enjoyed the small mews of pleasure released by the skylark tamed in his arms.

"Ngh… fuck…" Kyouya whimpered as he felt his abuse prostate giving in as the intense heat within his stomach released itself. "Mukuro" he found himself called out the name of his nemesis while his member released in hot, erratic spurts. Tossing his head backwards, the younger rode out his orgasm and attempted to contain his whimpers of pleasure.

"Fuck, Kyouya…" Mukuro whispered against his ear, feeling the clamping down of the younger's muscles on his dick. He gave a few last thrusts, before releasing his own seeds into the younger boy.

The males stayed there for a moment. Kyouya laid there lifelessly in the embrace of the illusionist. The tension that normally surrounded the two was no longer there, only the slight pants of the two males attributed to the noise level. There was just simply silence. Like many times before, there would be no useless talk exchanged, no I love yous or idiotic displays of love.

This was their relationship, and this was how they dealt with it. Simple sexual pleasures and intentions, nothing more and nothing less had filled their relationship. But there was something to this, or at least this time there was.

Placing his hands on the shoulders of the bluenette, Kyouya stared into the bicolor orbs of his companion. Turning his head slightly, he wrapped his arms around the neck of the elder man before bent down to place an affectionate kiss upon his lips. As innocent as the action may have seemed to be, Mukuro couldn't help wonder the true intentions of the skylark.

For the first time ever, the illusionist stared into empty obsidian orbs. Filling with nothing but emptiness and sorrow, it was that stare that made his heart crumble to piece. Just what was the skylark _hiding_? "Kyo-uya?" he whispered, truly confused in what seemed to be the first time in his life.

"…"

"What's wrong?" he said again, his voice practically oozing affection.

"…" the skylark only looked downward, head hanging limply off his neck.

"Look at me" the illusionist said, removing one hand from the waist of the boy to slightly tilt his chin upward to meet the curious gaze of the bluenette. "…" he was speechless.

The boy, the perfect, the supposedly invincible skylark was crying.

It wasn't obvious to say the least, all there was a small droplet of tear rolling down the precious cheek of the boy. The expression of the raven's face although still remained stoic was enough to cover the illusionist in a wave of protectiveness and compassion. Pulling the younger even closer to him, wrapping him in what Mukuro had hoped to be solace.

"…" the younger had said something, extremely quietly.

"What?" Mukuro look up at the glistening orbs.

"…" he still couldn't hear it, only saw the slight moving the perfect's lips. Tentatively, the illusionist hovering his lips over the cheek of the boy, before proceeding to lick the tear away, before pulling him even further into his embrace. "Shhh… dearest little raven" he whispered into the ear of the skylark.

"…" the younger responded by repeating the actions and wrapping his arms around the back of his companion, burying his head in the junction between the illusionist's neck and head, he whispered ever so softly.

"I am nothing"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hope it wasnt too painful to read~ please uhhh review

i need a poll thingy

6918 vs. D18

go! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Sorrys :( i dont think this is late but i'm sure that this is ALOT shorter than the first... cuz the ending seemed fitting for the chap... so sorry XP maybe I'll be able to update again this week :O

* * *

><p>The perfect breathed heavily as he stirred within his sleep. Trying close in on the warmth that surrounded his upper body, he unconsciously moved closer towards the source. "My little raven" his companion murmured as he pulled his skylark closer to him. Gently, the illusionist placed yet another kiss on the top of the perfect's head.<p>

"Stupid pineapple" the boy within his arms muttered as he began to come out of his sleep. That was a first, he thought to himself. It was the first time that he initiated the activities of sex. It was the first time that he actually spent the night after sex. It was the first time that affection has poured out of the illusionist's voice well they were having sex. It was a first for everything. It was also the first time that Kyouya, the fucking head perfect has ever cried in front of someone else.

"Whenever you want to explain yourself, I'm here" the bluenette murmured against the ebony hair of the perfect, ruffling it slightly with his nose.

"None of your business, pineapple" the younger boy gave him a deathly glare, one that would nonetheless freeze any sense of warmth emitting from the illusionist. But Mukuro decided to once again put up with the stubbornness of his little raven.

"Just tell me now" Mukuro whispered once again. "If not then I think I might have to force it out of you" he grinned, meeting the gaze of the younger.

"Fuck off" the brunette spat.

"Don't be so cold now~ Kyo- chan, just tell me, I promise you'll feel better after" he sincerely looked into the raven's obsidian orbs.

"No, it's embarrassing" Kyouya muttered, eyes downcast and his bangs slightly hovering over the orbs of the younger.

"Just tell me now, Kyo-chan" the illusionist repeated, pulling the boy even closer to his body.

"…" the younger looked up to meet bicolor orbs. Swallowing a nervous lump, the younger knew that would eventually give into the warmth that enveloped him, but he simply did not expect it to be this soon. "Fine" he sighed deeply. The answer made the illusion smile like no other could. "Only if you'd fight me later"

"Fine" Mukuro simply said, waiting for the raven to start rumbling or at least speak with the story.

"How would you describe us?" he asked suddenly, shattering the expectations of illusionist- maybe he wasn't the all knowing being he believed he was.

"Enemies with benefits?" the bluenette stated playfully, nonetheless, the mood of the bluenette would never be ruined. It was not like he ever wanted this sort of relationship with the head perfect, but that was the way everything happened to play out. It all started from the very day the bluenette laid eyes upon the skylark. It was then that he realized he wanted, no, needed to tame the so called lethal head perfect of Namimori. With the help of his own charms, the illusionist managed to develop some sort of a relationship with Kyouya. Even though he had known that it was based on something so trivial and unimportant and yet they had both realized its power. It was lust and desire that determined their relationship. He had remembered the first time they had sex; it was nothing but a question from the illusionist's mouth. He had asked the skylark what he had thought of love.

It's a useless emotion, were the words spoken by the very mouth that was now admitting love for someone else. It was his little raven that had once stressed the unimportance of love and other trivial emotions. A little part of Mukuro silently cried at the response, but then again he had convinced himself that this was the only way he could have any sort of sexual relationship with his dear raven.

"I thought so" he concluded. "Do you think you know everything about me?" the younger inquired again.

"Yes, at least I would like to believe so" the illusionist replied, not sure where the string of questions will lead.

"Do you believe that I'm weak?" the little raven asked, visage displaying the utmost innocence. The bluenette simply blinked in response, at a complete and utter lose for words. Never in the eternity of time would he believe that the rock hard shell of his little raven would be cracked. Of course, as the all knowing being that was Mukuro Dokuro, he had known about the perfect's feelings toward himself. What he didn't know or rather didn't expect was the raven actually admitting it someone else besides himself. On that very day his little raven had lost both his virginity and first battle. It was a moment of humiliation, but nonetheless it was enough to unveil the 'weakness' of the perfect to himself. Ever since that day, the thought of displaying weakness in front of anyone other than Mukuro resembled committing suicide in the eyes of the raven.

But now, it was different now.

He was weak.

Especially in this position now

The important question was, who the hell did this to his little raven. Mukuro had no doubt in his mind that the culprit had not been him. It was another catalyst, someone or some event that had caused the raven to alter his feelings toward 'useless emotions'.

A wave of protectiveness washed over the bluenette, unconsciously, his arms wrapped around the body of the perfect affectionately. "…" still Mukuro failed to reply with something, anything. Although a certainly sense of pity and sorrow filled the heterochromatic eyes.

The blue red orbs blinked and blinked furiously in an attempt to bring about some sort of sense in the seemingly dream like reality. "Kyou-ya" he muttered softly. Placing one hand into the raven locks I tucked the boy's head under his chin. "No."

"What?" he felt the perfect's breath splashing on to his naked chest, making his breath hitch just the slightest amount.

"No, I don't think you're weak" he said sincerely, tugging on the strands of the boy's locks he meet the curious gaze of the skylark.

They were pleading.

They were pleading for comfort

Swallowing an uncomfortably large lump in his throat, the illusionist let out a breath he didn't realized he held. Slowly, agonizingly slowly he closed the distance between their lips and placed a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek of the perfect. "What happened?"

Obsidian orbs looked into his own eyes, they were searching, drifting back and forth upon the bluenette's face. "I'm" he muttered softly.

"What? I can't hear you" the illusionist teased.

"I'm weak" Kyouya blurted out suddenly.

"Why would you say that?" Mukuro chuckled slightly, ruffling the raven locks on his perfect's head.

"Shut the fuck up, you know that I am" the perfect murmured under his breath.

"No I don't" Mukuro mumbled into his hair, placing a soft kiss on top of the boy's forehead before tilting his head backward, letting their eyes meet once again. "I really don't believe that"

"Yes you do" the raven said pouting.

The heterochromatic orbs immediately softened at the extremely rare and extremely brief expression worn by the perfect's face. "Why?" he asked softly. Kyouya simply stared at his companion, questioning just what he had meant. "What happened?"

"Pineapple-" before the raven could even finish his thought; he felt a pair of warm lips gentle pressed against his. The kiss itself was innocent, in the rarest of occasions the simple act of affection had no underlying meanings. It was just a soft, feather like kiss, nothing more and nothing less. The illusionist silently calmed his own nerves and his currently fluttering heart. Taking a peak at his little raven, he was pleased to not see the obsidian orbs staring at him.

Slowly, the bluenette pulled back pressing his forehead against the raven's. "What happened?" he asked once again.

"You won't understand it" Kyouya replied simply. At that point the illusionist wanted to scream out in frustration as Kyouya, reluctantly but surely, pushed himself away from the warmth that was Mukuro. Pulling his discarded clothes back on again, he promptly left the empty warehouse during midmorning. Sighing slightly to himself, he put on once again the stoic mask of a perfect. Leaving the bluenette staring speechless at the departing figure, _why_? Mukuro thought to himself. _Why won't you tell me anything? Don't you trust me? _Clutching his throbbing chest, the elder teen let his eyes drift away from the departing form. "Why won't you trust me…"

"You just won't get it" He murmured to the air once again before walking away from the warehouse.

_I'm weak because you made me so _

_I am weak because you had tamed me_

_I am weak because you have showed me that useless emotions are important_

_I am weak because I never forgot what you had showed me._

_I am weak because I learned, I learned… _

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the raven sighed once again, taking firm steps toward his home. "Che." He murmured against his lips. "To think that pineapple could've actually helped me" the boy blinked in surprise as a tear rolled down his cheek.

_Fuck…. His mind a fucking mess_

His perfect utopia of violence and zero mercy was crushed by the strange appearance of an even stranger illusionist by the name of Mukuro Dokuro a year ago. Back then, his pride, his strength and his status quo were all compromised. Slowly but surely, in the span of one year he had managed to keep their relationship at a level of lust and desire, which by his book closely and surely evaded the boundaries of useless emotions. Then, just when things started to look up, exactly two weeks ago another idiot stomped, stumbled and fell into his life. That idiot was Dino Cavallone.

It's been two weeks since the bucking horse transferred to Namimori from Italy. The two weeks had been the most infuriating two weeks of the perfect's life. Never once before had he questioned his own solid status quos regarding emotions and it took, it took less than two weeks for someone else to shatter that. No. Cross that. Someone else had shattered it long before the blonde, but the bucking horse had taken it to another level. The first step was simple lust and desire. But this, this went far beyond animalistic lust, it was more than that, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

He hated it, he hated how he would turn into a pile of mush and jelly the second that stupid pineapple paid a visit. But he had dealt with that fine. But now, now, God has fucking decided to throw yet another idiot in front of him. He couldn't deal with this.

That was the reason behind his visit. He had hoped with all his heart that maybe just maybe the illusionist could help him remember the uselessness in love. He had hoped that sex based on nothing but lust would've been enough to drive out that less than trivial, weakening emotion. But he was wrong. Instead, the head perfect found himself in an even more complicated situation. And he was getting weaker by the second because of this.

_Fuck them_

_Both of them_

_For making him feel something_

"Fuck my life" Kyouya sighed loudly as he collapsed onto his bed.

_**Flashback **_

"I like you Kyouya" the taller male murmured. Chuckling slightly, the blonde nervously ran a hand through his light locks. "I really do" he repeated, lips turned into a slight, smile, but somehow his expression still was that of a sorrowful one. The perfect furrowed his brows in confusion and frustration. He did not understand this Dino Cavallone person. One minute he's happy then next he is crying his ass off. He was fucking bipolar to say the least.

And yet again it was this bipolar retard that made him question his own status quo. The bipolar was doing that for the past two weeks, and he succeeded in doing just that at that very moment.

No doubt, it was the first time anyone has ever confessed to him. At the time, obviously, he couldn't think straight, whatsoever. He had just stood there like a fucking idiot until the blonde left without even receiving an answer or rather left without even bothering to inquire an answer.

_**Flashback end**_

The little memory brought a smile upon the lips of the perfect, which then soon turned into a scowl. "Dammit" he cursed into his pillow, slamming his fist against the mattress.

_I wish I could just forget about it_

_ About them_

_ About everything that they had caused_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

__Mukuro: Kyo-chan~ who are you going to pick?


End file.
